Hinata Hyuga: The Thousand-Year Door
by danie345
Summary: Alone, Hinata H. sets sail. She gets shipwrecked and transported to the town of Rougeport. She goes and collects the crystal stars with help of others.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata Hyuga: The Thousand Year Door

Chapter 1: To be an adventurer

Hinata was doing training once again while the others were away. Hinata Hyuga is a ninja who aspires to master combat. She is best friends with Naruto Uzumaki.

One day, she questioned things. "Could I go to a distant land?" she thought. She got to work on a boat the following day.

4 Days later, the boat was ready. "Let's go." she said. She went on the boat and started sailing away from the mainland…

In the middle of the sea, the sky got cloudy. "This is a bad omen…" she thought. The winds started picking up and the lightning struck her boat. She was knocked out that instant.

The next day, she woke up. "Uh oh…" she said. She was literally floating on the water.

"What's that?" she thought aloud. She saw a town nearby.

She made her last-ditch efforts to swim to the town, and got on the dock. While she was gasping, she saw a sign on the dock. "Welcome to Rougeport." it said.

Hinata Hyuga walked around the harbor, trying to get assistance. There were new creatures everywhere. Then she heard someone screaming.

"Hey! What do you want?! Get away from me, freak!" she screamed.

"Oh, come off it, you airhead! I know it's tough for you, but don't

play dumb with me! I've seen you walking around town asking for

information about the Crystal Stars. Well, now I'm doing the

asking, so be a good girl and tell us what you know! Right. NOW!" the guy said.

"Never, I don't have anything to say to you creeps! Eeuw!" the girl said.

"Okay, boys, on the count to three, we jump her!" the guy said.

"N-No! Stop right there, weirdos! I'll scream! Really!"

"H-Hey…" Hinata was walking up to them.

"I'm not telling you creeps anything!" the girl said, running behind her.

"Who do you think you are, interfering with Lord Crump's plans?"

"S-So, your name's Lord Crump?" Hinata asked. "But enough! I'll deal with you all!" Hinata shouted.

"Bring it!" Lord Crump said as the fight commenced.

Hinata used her ninjutsu to finish him off. "Okay, no more of this. PUNISH THEM!" Lord Crump shouted.

A whole fleet of his minions came and piled on the girl and Hinata.

"Over here!" the girl said. Hinata came over and they fled.

"STOPP!" he shouted. "Where'd they go? Yo, Johnson!"

All his minions tilted their heads.

"Crud. They bolted!" Lord Crump said, embarrassed.

_Notes: Yes! I finally am doing a fanfic here! Hinata, of course, is from Naruto, owned by CLAMP, while Mario characters are from Nintendo._

_Hinata takes her first steps into this new world. Will she able to help her new friends? Find out in the next chapter, which is coming soon…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Introductions

Hinata and the others finally came to a halt in the town square. "Man, that was close," the creature said.

"What is going on here?" Hinata asked. "I-I was sailing to a distant land, and somehow I got shipwrecked here!"

"Well, you have found an unsafe place to be, man. Oh, this whole time we never introduced ourselves. I'm Goombella from the University of U-Goom. I major in archaeology." she said.

"Wow. I'm Hinata, a ninja from another world." Hinata said, putting her hands in her pockets. She immediately felt something when she did. Hinata pulled it out. "A map." 

She showed it to Goombella.

Goombella froze. "This is probably the map to the Thousand-Year Door!" she said.

"Oh. What is the Thousand-Year Door?" Hinata asked.

"I dunno. Let's check it out with my professor. Let's go." Goombella stated as they went off.

They entered a house. Every shelf was filled with books. "My, my…" Hinata was speechless upon entering the home.

"That is one fine collection of books." another creature said. He had glasses on and looked like Goombella.

Goombella revealed that she and him were Goombas. "We, um, found this in my pocket." Hinata said as she showed the professor the map. "Wow! That's it! You've found the magical map!" he said. "Come on, we've got to get underground!" he said.

They went outside and found a pipe. "You mean go down that sewage pipe!?" Hinata asked.

"This is a warp pipe. It can be used to get around places. Let's go." Goombella said as they went down.


End file.
